Moon
by PandoraDan13
Summary: Things in Dream and Nightmare Sans' universe are looking pretty grim as Nightmare continues to grow his army. But how did things get this way? And can a new face save Nightmare from the point of no return or is it already to late for everybody?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Moon

 _It had been stormy that night, the wind howled and the trees beat the side of the house. The little girl clung to the person that held her. She remembers looking up at the person, but couldn't remember her face when she looked away. The person laughs softly._

" _There is nothing to fear about the wind outside. It will pass. It always does." Their words, though comforting, didn't stop the girl from hugging themselves even further into the person's gray sweater._

" _Would a story make you feel better?" The person asked, their eyes glittered with humor as the girl looked up. Oh, that's right. The person's eyes had been black. Why hadn't she remembered earlier?_

 _The girl nodded, smiling slightly. The person rocked her as she started the story._

" _It started a long time ago, in a universe dedicated to dreams. There lived two princes, brothers to be exact. Since starting their existence, they were closer than anything, despite having duties that put them at odds with one another._

 _One prince, Dream, created sweet and loving dreams to keep positive energy flowing throughout the multiverse, while his brother Nightmare was tasked with creating terror to keep guilt and consequence in the minds of people who would do harm. Together, they kept peace, law, and order in the multiverse, in order to please their overseeing princess. It was her duty to watch from their universe and send warnings or visions to the ones who passed judgement in other universes._

 _Her name was Moon, and she and the brothers had been close since their universe had been created. She was the only one in their universe that could see into other universes without actually leaving her throne._

 _One day though, a creature from another universe, one that had been destroyed, found Moon in her garden and killed her. The creature was gone by the time Nightmare and Dream realized something was wrong. As the brothers' wept for their fallen friend, something inside Nightmare changed for the worst. He created an army of nightmarish soldiers from the people of their universe and turned on his brother, causing Dream to flee from their universe._

 _Even now, Dream tries to stop Nightmare by creating sweet and loving dreams as his brother spreads terror. Neither brother knew though, of Moon's final gift for them. Through the same system in which she watched those in the multiverse, she had sent a piece of her power to choose a new Moon."_

 _The person looked down at the little girl in their arms, and smiled. The girl had fallen asleep. Looking out the window, the person saw that the storm had subsided, and a full moon now watched them over the trees._

 _They stood up, carrying the child with them outside. Holding her up to the moon, they prayed,_

" _Please let this be the one."_

 _They waited, and, for the longest time, nothing happened. Tears began to fill their eyes._

' _Please give me another chance, Moon. Please forgive me for what I did.'_

 _It seemed like forever, they were about to lay the child in the grass and leave, when something caught their eye. What looked like white dust began spilling from the direction of the moon and onto the little girl. The child's dark hair and skin glowed for a moment before paling into a snowy white. The person felt the tears spill from her eyes as she held the child close._

' _Thank you…. thank you so much, Moon.'_

 _A soft hand rested itself on their head, they looked up, startled. A young girl, no older than they were, smiled sadly at them._

" _I'll always forgive you, Frisk. You and Chara both deserve it, even if after all these long years."_

 _And with that, Moon disappeared, the last of her power given to a new Moon. And Frisk, knowing they could no longer stay with the child, wondered,_

' _Who will find her first?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Unexpected

10 Years Later . . .

It seemed rather gloomy outside that day. The rain pounded the window pane, pulling at something in Winter's memory. Her eyes refocused to catch her barely visible reflection in the window, where she looked gloomy herself. Guess it couldn't be helped what with the week she'd been having.

What was it with those girls anyway? Calling her mean names and ridiculing her for her coloring and her insistence at being called 'Moon'? In her heart she forgave them, but they still darkened her mood for the rest of the week. Huh… Now that she thinks about it, this was a stupid thing to get depressed about.

"Snap out of it, Moon," she chided. "Draw something and you'll calm down." Of course she'd waited six days to bring herself out of it. Oh well.

Pencil to her sketch pad, she waits. What would she draw today? Looking up at the other drawings that hung around her room, they were all pretty much the same: a monochromatic, androgynous pre-teen whose face was shifting from one expression to another. It was… unnerving, but at the moment it was the only thing Winter could seem to draw. Only the clothes of the subject would change, and sometimes the more evil-looking side of their face was there wholly, or vice-versa.

Closing her eyes, Winter channeled her thoughts, her emotions, wishing something would change. She felt her hand move, but kept her eyes closed. When she opened them to see how far she'd gotten, she practically threw the pad away from her. The pre-teen's face had twisted in this rendition. They looked like a monster, but that wasn't the only change. In all of Winter's drawings of them, they'd stood a certain distance away. Now, however their head and shoulders took up most of the paper, and seemed to be reaching for her. Not only that, but something else stood behind the monstrous subject. It looked like a shadow, one that had many limbs.

Needless to say, "The heck with that!" Winter flipped the pad so she didn't feel watched. Pulling the covers over her white hair, she rendered herself unable to witness the shadow pass in front of the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Safe? Not Safe? Safe?

He couldn't believe he'd gotten lost on a routine trip. Sighing, Ink brought out the map his brother had given him.

"oh, give me a break, paps!" He groaned at the piece of paper containing various sketches of another AU. While they were good, it didn't help Ink in this situation. Carefully, he folded the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket. With that done he strode forward through the unfamiliar woods, taking note of the things he saw in this new universe. He could see the moon and the stars, so somewhere on the surface... Had he somehow gotten launched into Overtale? No… this universe didn't have that familiar feeling. And it certainly was, by no means, new. A pocket universe perhaps? One the Creator made before they created Ink and his brother probably, if that was indeed the case.

' _I guess that doesn't matter now, though,'_ Ink's gaze flicked to the shadows in the trees on either side of him, a dark look settling on his face as he reached for his paintbrush. As if on cue, figures melted from the darkness. Surrounding him, Ink noted their appearance. They all looked the same, were made of darkness, and were undoubtedly there to end him.

Sighing, Ink addressed a smaller, grinning figure leaning against a tree just outside the circle.

"this is a bit much, isn't it nightmare?" He tried going for casual, but couldn't quite keep a gleam of anger from his eyes. Nightmare's grin widened slightly.

"I thought all sanses loved their brother, papyrus. aren't you happy to see him?" Behind Nightmare, something moved. Ink didn't need to see clearly to know what it was. Though he wasn't sure how Nightmare turned into this abomination of negativity, he'd been informed that he hadn't always looked like this. That he didn't _act_ like this.

Ink's thoughts were broken as Nightmare spoke again, his voice dark. Evil.

"so, you're **FRIENDS** with my brother. mind telling me where I can find his little traitor hide?"

Ink said nothing, knowing that lies wouldn't cut it and the truth certainly was out of the question. Instead, he brought out the thing he'd been holding since noticing he'd been followed.

"sorry, night, but you know I don't betray my friends to anyone."

With that, Ink threw what he'd been holding at the wall of Papyrus clones. The thing erupted into a volley of sound and bright light, causing the small army to fall back. By the time they regrouped, Ink had escaped.

Crashing through the underbrush, Ink bit back the curses that filled his mind. Why did he end up here, in this unknown universe, and why was he suddenly being hunted by one of the most dangerous versions of Sans. The answer was most likely just bad luck, and, until he could find a safe place to open a portal back to his universe, he hoped to the Creator that it would change for the better.

It wasn't long before Ink spotted a small house in the distance. Urging himself to go faster, he pulled out a vial of white paint. Pouring it into his hand, he imagined a key to open any door. The white paint made it so, but after using it to open the door to the house, it shattered. Oh well.

Opening the door, tentatively but quickly, Ink realized that this house was most likely lived in. Pulling his scarf and hood up to disguise the fact that he was in fact a skeleton, he called out,

"um, hello? I really don't mean to come in uninvited, but the door was open and I really need some help."

There was a sound to his left as a light came on in the hall. Soon, a young man, barely in his twenties, entered Ink's line of sight…. And leveled a gun at his chest.

"How'd you get in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brace Yourself

Ink was speechless for a moment. He wasn't quite sure what he could say in a situation like this, as he'd never seen or had a gun aimed at him before. Not something that either brother was prepared for really.

The young man glared at him through the sites, which didn't bode well.

"Talk. And don't give me that crap about it being open because I always check the door at night."

"uh…" Shoot, what should he say? The man's figure was settling on the trigger…

"mmmagic." Ink wanted to kick himself. Why...why did he say that? The man stared at him incredulously for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"They finally send someone out here, and they're a fricking idiot! Ha!"

She couldn't sleep. She could hear her brother down the hall laughing at something. Smiling, she thought to herself, ' _That's good. David needs to smile from time to time. He's so serious.'_

Glancing out the window, her blue-eyed gaze swept over something in the darkness. Feeling her heart race, she quickly looked back at the place she'd seen it. But it wasn't there. Scared to stay alone in her room, she reached under her bed. She hated wearing it, but at the moment it was necessary.

Ink felt incredibly awkward at the moment. Here was a human laughing at him and aiming a gun at his chest. Maybe this was Underfell's surface? Either way, he didn't dare move, for fear of the gun going off. He wasn't afraid of the bullet, but the noise would alert Nightmare who was most likely already close by.

A creaking sound, however, made both persons in the room stiffen, the human going quiet, as something made it's way down the hall towards them. Ink paled, thinking of how similar-sounding it was to Horrortale's Alphys when she walked. Sweating nervously now, Ink took a step back, ready to run.

He relaxed when a human girl appeared. The creaking noise had been made by some kind of metal brace on her left leg. Ink sighed in relief, almost surprised he hadn't vomited paint yet.

' _my soul really can't take much more of this tonight.'_


End file.
